


【德哈】铂金演说家

by KIKIJasmine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIKIJasmine/pseuds/KIKIJasmine
Summary: 积极产粮 快乐开车，德哈甜文 解开心结一切都属于罗琳，只有ooc属于我lofter指路：jasminezhuo26698微博指路@桃子树上384颗李子目前日更（日更正文or小甜饼or番外啥啥啥，尽量不鸽，我加油呜呜呜！）
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 最近被墙啦，发文也很难，但创作不会死的，大家加油呀

【背景】Draco变成白鼬又变回来（这里本来是裸的。。但当然电影拍出来穿着衣服hhh）  
正文里打括号的是本人的瞎bb

“How dare you!！”斯莱特林小少爷顶着那头乱蓬蓬的铂金头发瞪着围观众人，又觉得凉飕飕的，低头一望，发现自己一丝不挂，而后惊恐万分的开始往斯莱特林的地窖狂奔……  
“Malfoy!”刚刚还被白鼬逗乐的救世主先生显然没想到会看见光着身子的马尔福，皱起眉头立刻追了上去，一直到跟着闯进了斯莱特林休息室才意识到自己在做什么。  
梅林的亚瑟啊，明明生活已经糟透了，鬼知道为什么我这几天满脑子都是那个晃来晃去的讨厌铂金脑袋！斯莱特林休息室几百年没“外人”进过了，我还没忘记上次复方汤剂事件的惊悚呢（别怕，您是内人）…Harry胡乱抓了一把头发，喘着气环顾着空无一人的休息室：“Malfoy!你出来！“  
”Saint Potter!”熟悉又讽刺的爆破音在背后响起，“你还真敢闯”。Harry转过身，面前的人已经穿好了衣服，金发梳得服服帖帖，抬着下巴看着自己。  
湖底的巨大水怪悠哉游过休息室的落地玻璃，对面的金发男孩的脸上阴影变幻着，Harry突然不知道该说些什么了，是啊，好像只是死对头呢，来干什么呢？  
“我只是…抱歉，你说的话很过分，但我也没想到今天会让你这么出丑，我是说，我笑了你，我不知道你变回来会那样…嗯…一丝不挂”说着说着又觉得脸上发烫，救世主先生鼓起毕生勇气一咬牙“我是说，从前你在禁林也算是救我了…你真的很讨厌，说话像Mr. Malfoy，呃，你的父亲一样，你真是太讨厌了，但我觉得这不是你，就像，就像你没带那个蠢透了的‘波特臭大粪’徽章不是吗”黑发的救世主说完突然就泄气了，慌张的扫了一眼对面Malfoy因为震惊而瞪大的灰蓝色眼睛。亚瑟啊！他都干了些什么！“我…我乱说的！”Harry拔腿就跑。  
”Potter！”金发男孩突然冲上前拽住了救世主，把他往宿舍里拖“我们需要单独谈谈，你最好跟我走，除非想被发现，被整个斯莱特林围攻。”救世主先生说不出反驳的话，呆呆地跟着马尔福来到了他的四柱床前，跟着他钻进了绿银相间的帷幔里，顺手施了个隔音咒。  
他们隔着一段距离，尴尬的沉默着。Harry靠着床头坐着，低头不安地抓着床单。金发男孩突然从床尾起身，走到救世主的面前蹲下了。“抬起头，Potter。你刚刚的勇气呢？”他伸出手搭在黑发男孩的膝盖上，几乎是用气声喃喃：“look at me potter，look at me”  
Harry抬起头，忘进那双淡色几乎透明的眼睛。他从前听人议论Malfoy家的灰色眼瞳总是冷冰冰的，但他总很害怕那双眼睛望向他时的光芒，让他浑身不自在，无地自容。他从前觉得是对彼此的厌恶造成这种感觉，最近的混乱思维却让自己不确定了。  
就像现在，他的灰眼睛烫得要把人烧穿了……  
“我想…对我而言，你先是 Draco，我是说，我很少把你想成Malfoy…”他的绿色眼睛说着说着就蒙上一层水汽，“我不知道，我太混乱了，我真是个大麻烦，梅林啊，我总是闯祸，你一定也这么想吧！”救世主哭了，后半句几乎是吼出来的，他翠绿色的眼睛像沸腾的湖泊，不断有泪水滚落，所有的委屈和烦躁不安都爆发了……  
“你是这么想的！梅林啊…你尽然原来是这么想的！”Draco站起来弓着身子紧紧的抱住了哭泣的救世主，“是我的错，别哭了Potter...我从来都不该那样说话，我也不知道，可我一看到你就不知道该说什么，只好那样了…我以为你讨厌我，你才不是麻烦，是麻烦总来烦你，我怎么可能像Weasley巨怪脑袋，哼，他作为你的朋友还误会你！”  
“不许你那么说Ron！他只是暂时昏了头！”黑发的救世主想把凑得越来越近的铂金男孩推开，却一下子被抓住了两只手腕。“别生气了，也不许哭了，Potter。我在这儿呢，你少了一个死对头，不开心吗。”他温柔的语气让Harry发懵，大脑也罢工了。然后铂金男孩的吻就落在了他眼角，刚哭过还湿漉漉的地方。  
“好咸。”铂金男孩评价道。“你...唔......唔....”救世主抗议的声音被吞进了一个突如其来的吻里，Draco趁他张嘴抗议把舌头灵活地滑进了救世主的嘴里，纠缠着救世主笨拙的小舌头，两个男孩的呼吸像网一样紧紧裹住彼此，直到救世主先生涨红了脸快断气才分开。  
“你不会换气吗，傻Potter，要用鼻子呼吸，我教你，你不像我这么聪明就需要训练，我帮你”铂金男孩语气轻飘飘的，气息轻轻打在救世主的脖子上，大脑关机的救世主下意识“嗯”了一声，轻轻喘着气微长着因为深吻而有些红肿的嘴等待着下一个吻。他翠绿的眼睛又有些湿漉漉的了，雾蒙蒙得望进Draco动情的眼睛。  
救世主先生已经完全失神了，只觉得自己期盼已久，满心欢喜，原来一直以来纠结的就是这个吗？Draco伸手摘下了他的眼镜，眼前一下子模糊起来，只感觉Draco凑近了，他又吻在了自己的眼角。“Harry，My sweetheart,Honey....你太美了....梅林啊，以后不能让别人看到你的眼睛....”Draco含含糊糊地呢喃着“无理”的要求，贴着Harry的侧脸和脖颈不断吻着，磨蹭着，好像在标记每一寸皮肤一样.....他们又接吻了，Harry努力的用鼻子呼吸着，感觉到了Draco不老实的手凉凉的，钻进了衬衣里，沿着他的背脊重重的抚摸着，他没出息的打了个哆嗦，Draco于是停下了这个吻，在救世主的耳后喘着粗气，另一只手抓住Harry的手向自己身下探去“求你了，救世主，救救小Draco，他好胀好难受”  
当碰到那个鼓鼓囊囊的东西的时候Harry迟缓的大脑像烟花一样炸开了，他一边羞得满脸通红一面又为Draco的混蛋话感到震惊，他从不知道Malfoy有这样的一面....但他不得承认自己也硬的发疼，那就拿出格兰芬多的勇气吧，管他的，不能在以前的死对头面前怂了！  
“嗯。”救世主先生偏过头轻声答应着，就像个口令一样，让铂金男孩急迫地的一边细细密密得吻着他的脸颊，颈窝，一边暴躁地把两个人剥光，让救世主先生陷进了柔软的床垫里。  
Harry只模模糊糊的看到Draco金色的脑袋在向下移，感到他的一只手突然覆在了自己一边胸口，舌头黏腻的触感滑过另一边的乳头，含住了那颗小红果，又轻轻咬着，还不忘用手逗弄着另一边的小颗粒“奶香味的Potter，Malfoy专享特供” 他含混地评价着，惹得救世主舒服的喘着粗气，又哼哼唧唧地回应着Draco的震撼发言。  
“我喜欢听你叫出声，我的小甜心”Draco忽然凑到Harry耳边说道，又再次抓住Harry的手带向身下肿胀高挺的性器，“现在该帮我解决小Draco的问题了，用嘴帮帮我，好不好”他诱哄着，又不吻着Harry的侧颈，显得有点恶劣。但接下来的话让救世主心里无比柔软又感动——Draco说：“我们未来还长，我不想这么草率的做最后一步，或许你的比赛胜利之后也不迟”。  
于是勇敢的救世主先生换了个位置，趴在了铂金男孩的腿间，伸出舌头轻轻舔了舔小Draco冒着水珠的顶端，闭上眼努力把整个硕大的性器含在嘴里，惹得Draco粗重的叹了一口气，指头插进了那个乱糟糟的黑色脑袋，意外的，救世主的头发干燥而柔软，一定是魔法让他们不断乱翘。  
Harry吞吐着硕大，卖力吮吸着，他深深的埋进铂金男孩私密的毛发里，那里属于Draco的味道和动情的味道包裹着他，当Draco隐忍着扶着他的脑袋更深入的时候，他觉得自己像掉进了一个叫Draco的水潭里，窒息一般的快感和被占有被填满的完整感冲刷着他的大脑，接管着他的身体.....不知道过了多久，在他觉得自己快要沉进湖底的时候被人湿漉漉的捞了上来，他坚持让Draco射在了嘴里，浓稠的爱液滑进喉咙里。是Draco的，Harry心想。  
“My Veela，my veela....”Draco揉弄着Harry的性器，盯着Harry红肿又闪着水光的嘴唇，倾身吻住了嘴角还带着他爱液的恋人，又开始发表他的“床上演讲”。  
是的，以前是死对头，今天起就是恋人了呢。


	2. 【德哈】铂金演说家2

【德哈】铂金演说家2（甜甜日常和温柔的爱。为下一章级长浴室蓄力嘿嘿）  
【接第一弹，龙蛋之后，级长浴室之前】一切都属于罗琳，只有ooc属于我

自从格兰芬多的黄金男孩和斯莱特林的铂金男孩暗度陈仓以后，在旁人的眼里他们总是神出鬼没的。终于有一天，Hermione逮住了正急匆匆离开教室的救世主，再三逼问下扒出了这段稳步进行的热烈恋情。“梅林的袜子！你知道最近连Ron都觉得你不对了吗？我顶多怀疑你和Malfoy私底下较劲，你们到底怎么开始的?”现在这个一向沉稳机敏的女巫看起来就像她的一头蓬松卷发一样风中凌乱着，“When？？Where？？How？？”她把一缕缕头发重新别回耳后，顿了顿又说道“好吧，Harry，我尊重你的决定，其实最近你很多门课都在拿A，甚至O，这一定和他有关吧。虽然我一点也没看到他的人格魅力，梅林啊，我还是不敢相信...但有问题一定告诉我们，好吗？”他们一致决定暂时不告诉Ron，毕竟他对Malfoy的接受程度实在是低，而自从和Ron和好后，他再也不想和好哥们儿闹矛盾了。

晚餐的时候Harry尽量小心地对付着盘子里的牛排，他能感到从斯莱特林长桌那里投来的灼热目光，Draco那句“看着傻Potter吃饭就像在吃傻Potter一样”，不论时隔多久，都能让想到这里的救世主先生又小心紧张又整颗心都胀满了欢喜。亚瑟王对梅林一定都没有像Draco这样语出惊人....他算是见识到了，当铂金男孩的毒舌犀利和讽刺功夫全转到了恋爱上，真是可怕！可只有他见识过这样的Draco.....

“Harry！你又在傻笑了！你的牛排再切小一点就只能用勺子挖了，y u c k....”Hermione 皱着眉头用胳膊撞了撞Harry，低声提醒道。Harry正色抬起头，又撞进了对面铂金男孩一个坏坏的挑眉里，梅林啊，他一定是故意的,生怕整个学校的人不知道！

心不在焉地结束了晚餐，Harry回到塔楼披上隐形衣，等夜幕拢着整个霍格沃茨的时候，按惯例向斯莱特林的地窖走去，又按照Draco说的口令顺利进入了石门。

休息室空无一人，深夜的整个霍格沃茨都静默着。那个铂金脑袋正埋在一堆书中，还在翻翻找找着有关龙蛋的资料和各种生物声音的记载。

整个霍格沃茨都沉默着，黑湖比黑夜还凝重，渺远的水声拍打着耳膜，像是从另一个世界传来的一样。只有书页摩擦的沙沙声一下一下划破救世主对未来的那些担忧和顾虑。这一刻是这么的真实，是独属于Harry和Draco两个人的真实。

Harry悄悄地绕到Draco背后隔着隐形衣轻轻抱住了他，脸颊紧贴着铂金男孩劲瘦的背脊。他也只是个男孩，却让自己觉得如此安全可靠，很难说Draco有什么顶天立地的气概，也没有Krum那样健壮的一身肌肉，但贴近彼此总能充满勇气。这和格兰芬多式勇气不同，格兰芬多在绝望中也勇猛，不问结果；Draco却给人相信来日的勇气，虽然也让人更患得患失了，却有施了几百个Shield Charm的感觉...这和朋友的两肋插刀不同，也许这就是最亲密的家人的感觉吧? 救世主的思绪又飘荡开了....

“My little pussy”Draco开口的时候声音还有些哑，他清了清嗓子，隔着隐形衣捏了捏Harry的手，“I can hear you breathing miles away. ”他摸索着掀开了隐形衣，钻了进去，吻住了救世主。“我很想你，每天都很想你，即使每天都看见你，每一刻都感觉到你。”梅林啊!这是救世主每天第一万次感叹Draco的语言天赋....

是了，铂金男孩和黄金男孩就是这么纠结又矛盾。恨不得登上预言家日报头版头条把关系昭告天下，又碍于立场小心翼翼的保护着彼此。


	3. 【德哈】铂金演说家3 级长浴室（上）

《铂金演说家》3 级长浴室（上）  
【分叉路口需要磨合，不许放手】因为字数太多，就分了上下。虽然肉很香，但个人还是想要有丰富的情感，更细致的描写。尽力刻画更完整两个男孩～尽力逻辑上通顺。  
先 make“love”再make love. 肉为情感服务，谢谢大家理解我的写作初心💗  
最近应该是日更～合集lofter：jasminezhuo26698 微博@桃子树上384颗李子  
lof有时候会发小甜饼：）明天lof更小甜饼；后天发车！！！哈哈哈

浴池水汽氤氲，落地窗上画着的的美人鱼悠闲地梳理着长发，柔软的月光蒙着整个级长浴室。救世主先生抱着金蛋泡在池子里发呆，小水珠挂在他裸露的身体上，在迷蒙的雾气中闪着微光。远处时不时传来猫头鹰的咕咕声，搅动着救世主的思绪，活点地图上的Bartemius Crouch，Snape和Igor Karkaroff鬼鬼祟祟的谈话，他们手上同样的黑魔标记….以及对他而言最重要的，Malfoy家将来的立场，Draco自己的想法….他有一个家，从小受着那样的教育长大，也有十足的纯血荣耀感，他会怎么选择？

这几天他们似乎都在回避这个问题，这让救世主很烦躁，不能分享彼此的一切让他害怕，他太害怕这一小段时间以来的亲密都像场虚无缥缈的梦。他们需要谈谈。

湿热的雾气升腾蔓向房顶，远处禁林里鸟群又被惊起怕打着翅膀。

千奇百怪的动物和人等待着睡意来袭，救世主在等着他的心上人来临。

“Potter!”金发男孩急喘着气跑来，“抱歉让你等我，刚躲过了费里奇的那只臭猫。”Draco嫌恶的撇了撇嘴，突然在池边蹲下，捧起救世主的脸倾身吻了下去“我跑得好急，快呼吸不过来了，My little mermaid，快渡一口气救救我”

梅林的吊带袜，真够扯的。救世主在心里翻了个白眼，却按捺不住上蹿下跳的心脏，沉浸在这个急迫的吻里。小美人鱼费力仰着脖子回应着从天而降的王子，直到他终于想起来来此的目的。“Draco，这个金蛋你想到怎么办了吗？”Harry摩挲着Draco正捧着他脸的手，望进他灰色的眼睛。“当然”Draco挑了挑眉，露出一个标准的Malfoy坏笑“我问了桃金娘了，交换条件是Crabbe和Goyle一周都随时陪她聊天。你把它放进水里去听，去吧。”

救世主点点头，深吸一口气，抱着金蛋沉入水里。没有意想之中的刺耳尖啸，从金蛋里传出的是极具蛊惑性质的悠扬歌声，Harry皱着眉头仔细分辨着每一句，却没有注意到池子边已经空无一人了。

金蛋里的歌声还在水下闷闷地响着，水面上一堆堆的白色泡沫随水流游移着，向救世主飘去。

Harry正苦恼着歌声所指，突然就被拉进了一个温暖的怀里，带出了水面。冬天的冷空气一下子围拢来，浴池里的水也有点凉了，但紧挨着的胸膛是滚烫的。他们肌肤相贴，任由着金蛋随水流被荡开了。“我听到歌声了，之前翻了那么多资料也大概猜到了，人鱼会带走你的宝贝，你要下水救他回来。其实一个泡头咒就可以解决，你可以练一练，或者我们再另想办法。”Draco放在Harry背后的手一下一下地重重描着他的脊骨，“好了好了，下一题。毕竟我今天的愿望清单还有两项等着呢”

救世主埋在Draco的胸口，听得见这位铂金少爷的心脏有力的雷动着，贴得再紧一些，能感到他的胸腔随着他说的每个字震动着。空气里填满了沐浴乳的甜腻香味，混杂着铂金男孩身上淡淡的雪松香，让救世主一颗心被塞得满满当当的。

也许极致的爱总免不了带着无限欲念，他们赤诚相见，肌肤相亲，却还觉得不够，远不够。他们费力地拥抱着对方，像要挤进对方的身体里一样….我想要和他分享所有，救世主下定了决心。

“We need to talk.” “We have to talk, Harry” 他们几乎是同时说出了口。

“你先说吧，bottom优先”金发男孩坏笑着揉了揉埋在胸口的黑色脑袋。他装的这么轻松，梅林知道他有多紧张。

“你真好意思，我只是不愿意太累，谁爱做top谁来好了。”救世主争辩着，“反正就是最近发生了很多事，你应该也有感觉吧….你知道吗，有天晚上我在活点地图上看到了Bartemius Crouch，可是他不应该在魔法部工作吗？或者回家，去哪儿都行，他半夜来霍格沃茨做什么？我想一定是发生什么事了，我还撞见了Snape和那个Karkaroff偷偷摸摸的谈话，他们都是食死徒对吧？他们手腕上的黑魔标记颜色深得吓人，你老实告诉我Draco，你的父亲， Mr.Malfoy, 他也一样吗？如果发生了什么，他还会像原来那样站在那一边对么。那你呢？我们怎么办？”救世主接连发问，越来越急，好像这个话题一下子就勾起了太多回忆和焦虑。

他把头埋得更低了，像只鸵鸟一样躲在这一刻Draco的怀抱里。他是个勇敢的格兰芬多，是别人说的“The chosen one”，他总是稀里糊涂的陷入各种麻烦里，然后再不顾一切的战胜它，他自己也不知道是不是运气太好….他从来都不觉得自己有什么单挑Voldemort的能力，但他知道当厄运降临自己注定得站出来，救世主的符号对所有人来说意味着太多….

“Honey,你一下子提出的问题实在太多了，我知道应该会发生点什么，但我们一起去面对。”铂金男孩一下下的捏着救世主的后颈，像揉着一只小猫一样安慰着胸前急躁的男孩，“我爸爸也许会坚持他从前的路，但一切都是基于Malfoy的利益。他暂时并没有和我谈太多这些的意思，我也不知道具体..” 

“那我们怎么办！你也是那么想的吗？你怎么能不知道，你根本就没有考虑过这个问题吧，这段时间，你在回避这件事，如果你想要我让步，你该想清楚我根本没有选择！我总得一个人面对，我知道Hermione和Ron会陪着我，但这终究是不一样的，有些事只能我来做，他们也有他们的家，我怎么能永远把朋友置于险境！该死的，我从生下来Voldemort就替我做了选择，我没有选择，根本没有选择…”救世主打断他，推开了对方，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒的砸进池子里，瞳孔因为悲伤和愤怒瞪大了，碧绿的眼睛一次次被眼泪淹没。

“Harry！你听我说完！我知道该死的命运对你有多恶劣，但我是你的！以后你不是稀里糊涂的一个人了，我是你的一部分，你也是我的一部分了。我当然没法左右Malfoy的选择，但那不是Draco的选择，你才是。”他捧着救世主的脸强迫他和自己四目相对，他死死的盯着那双绿色的眼睛，那么轻易的说出了最郑重的声明和承诺。

“Draco Malfoy选择Harry Potter，不是救世主。你在哪边，我在哪边，明白了吗？”他看着救世主因为激动和害羞而泛着红晕的脸蛋，忍不住在黑发男孩白白的脸上轻轻咬了一口，再接着说道“况且我不认为谁的胜利能完全抹杀不同的思想，你也在很多方面改变了我的一些看法，比如对你的两个朋友…那群格兰芬多，也许麻种也没有那么讨厌，Weasley也只是蠢了点。” 

“哼 真是难为你夸奖了”救世主戳了戳Draco的侧腰，掩不住疯狂上扬的嘴角（哈哈哈哈哈哈嘴角疯狂tm上扬）

“Tick～”Draco眨了眨眼，“好了，谈话任务完成✅请我的救世主先生满足我的下一项愿望吧。”他说着就坏笑着矮下身子，消失在了水面….

是了，他们都是第一次经历着让人措手不及的成长。幸而他们懂得最重要的不是奋不顾身地向前闯，而是在混乱来临前先抓紧对方。

（写到这里想起了卢平和唐克斯没有拉上的手那一幕。扎心了。。。。。）


	4. 【德哈】《铂金演说家》4 ：级长浴室（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 开车！！！！！！！！！！

《铂金演说家》4级长浴室（下）  
浴池play 理想是——做♂遍♂学♂校♂   
上车！  
lof合集：jasminezhuo26698  
微博@桃子树上384颗李子

Draco水下的金发柔柔地漂浮着。

他闭上眼，含住了救世主的卵蛋，轻轻吸着，舌头在口腔里不安分地搅动着，两手按着救世主的腰胯，让他没法动弹。救世主颤抖着，努力站稳，抓着浴池边缘。他羞耻地别过脸，视线却猝不及防地撞进了池边的镜子里，里面的黑发男孩满面潮红，微眯着眼，长长的睫毛挂着水珠轻轻颤着。

救世主微张着嘴，粉粉的舌尖不知道什么时候探出来了，呼出的热气一下下模糊着镜面。

真是个坏习惯，他感到舒服的时候总会下意识的探出舌头，斯莱特林的这位语言艺术家曾胡言乱语说他天生就是装小Draco的漂亮小剑鞘，上下两张嘴都是......

格兰芬多的黄金男孩迷茫地胡思乱想着，殊不知他本身的一举一动对那位斯莱特林的铂金男孩来说都是情色味十足的引诱，他本身就已经成了Draco专属人形自走海洛因。

Draco突然站起身，突然出水的铂金男孩白皙裸露的上半身带着点残留的泡沫，勾勒着他漂亮精致的肌肉，救世主在沐浴乳浓郁的花香里醉醺醺的，看着眼前人月光下光裸的身体出了神，以至于慢了半拍，Draco双手覆上他前胸时甚至向前送了送。

“梅林啊，我的宝贝是不是涨奶了”铂金男孩坏坏德凑近了救世主的耳垂，轻轻咬了一下“我怎么感觉鼓了一小点点....”Draco两根修长的指头轻轻夹着Harry粉粉的乳头，故意把声音压得很低：“我们亲亲了，是不是有小宝宝了，my sweetheart，给我生一只小龙好不好啊，嗯？” 

他轻佻地笑着，尾音上扬，像个纵横情场多年的浪荡子，谁能想到我们的铂金男孩是第一次谈恋爱呢！

“让Doctor. Malfoy来给Harry小宝宝检查一下好不好。”

Harry倒吸着冷气，咬紧牙关却也不小心溢出难耐的呻吟，任由着铂金脑袋在胸前胡作非为，粉粉的乳头被折磨得红彤彤的，肿胀着泛着淫靡的水光。

“My little pussy.....让我进去一回好不好.....”Draco 喘着粗气靠在救世主的前胸说着，说完还在紧挨着乳尖的地方用力吸了一口，留下了一个红红的印记 “Draco Malfoy盖章了”他一遍遍吻着那个印记，一只手绕到救世主身后，恶劣地捏了捏救世主挺翘色情的的小屁股，向中间更私密的地方探去......

“梅林啊，沐浴乳和水，这是天赐的好地方” 这话从铂金男孩嘴里说出来已经不稀奇了，他总是语出惊人，没个正经。好地方，是说浴池还是自己的.....那里....梅林啊，救世主被浴池泡得迟钝了，脸上的潮红一阵阵的....

Draco伸出另一只手将岸上的魔杖抓了过来，Harry迷茫地眨了眨眼，望进那双灰色的眼睛。

极致的冷色和最灼热的情色在那里面混杂燃烧着，Harry混乱的思维里升腾起一种不太好的预感......

“Draco....” 救世主喃喃道，感到身下的小穴探进了坚硬的异物，他惊呼一声，惊慌地搂紧了铂金男孩的脖子。

“好紧，little mermaid，怎么会尾巴变出来了一个小洞” Draco浪荡地拍了拍Harry的屁股。

“梅林啊，你真让我抓狂，我要小小的惩罚一下这个坏宝贝....”

他说着又打了一下救世主的屁股，不轻不重的，慢慢把魔杖向救世主身体里抵。

“啊......唔...Draco......Draco....”青涩的救世主泪眼迷朦，像是迷失在了无边的情欲里。

他又下意识地探出了粉嫩的舌尖，小嘴微张着，意识越来越模糊。浴池里的水随着Draco的动作轻轻拍打着他们，救世主觉得自己好像漂在海上，离岸边越来越远了，把身边的Draco搂得更紧了，这样能给他更多的安全感......

“Honey～knock knock～我可以进去吗？” Draco凑到Harry脖子边说着，轻松无辜得好像他真的只是敲响了邻居家的门，等待主人的邀请。

“轻....轻一点，我....好疼....Draco” Harry像小八爪鱼一样挂在铂金男孩的身上，碧绿的大眼睛湿漉漉的，又一次被生理性泪水灌满....

铂金男孩就着这个姿势，扶着自己硕大的性器进入了救世主体内。

“啊.......啊！........唔唔.........”救世主大叫了一声，又要紧了牙关，好像要较劲似的不愿出声，忍着身下粗大的异物挤进身体带来的剧烈疼痛，像是要把他撕成两半一样。  
“叫出来，Potter，别忍着，我会慢慢的” Draco不断吻着怀里呜咽着泪流成河的男孩，安慰着他。

“如果你希望我停下，我们就停下。” 

救世主温软的的肠壁像无数个小吸盘一样贪婪地吞着铂金男孩腿间的硕大，猛烈的快感和疼痛如潮水一样冲刷着他的理智，“别停下。”他艰难的吐字，张嘴又溢出呻吟........

Draco像是受到了极大的鼓励，在Harry身体里动了起来，缓慢的深入着，抽插着，他们的呼吸交融着，水流随着动作拍打着他们，发出情色的轻响。

救世主突然叫出了声，趴在Draco的肩头大口吸着气，铂金男孩暗暗记住了救世主体内第一个有趣的地方，突然放开了拖着Harry臀部的手，只轻轻的虚扶在Harry背后，任由Harry的体重都压在他们身体相连的地方。

铂金男孩狠狠地顶着救世主，用力地一遍遍碾过救世主敏感的那一点，救世主惊呼着，对着罪魁祸首又抓又挠。

“哈……啊……啊……！”Harry急促的呼吸着，贪婪地渴求着新鲜空气“我觉得……我快……快射了” 救世主带着哭腔有气无力地说着。

“My sweetheart，Harry小宝贝，我们一起吧。”铂金男孩卖力顶弄着，将救世主送上云端，让他觉得轻飘飘的……

黏稠滚烫的爱液流了出来，在Harry体内暖暖的，让他觉得自己肚子都满满当当的。

他们的爱液在池水中晕开了，花香馥郁的房间里隐约有淫靡的咸腥味，隆冬的霍格沃茨级长浴室好像提前迎来了春天。


	5. 他是湖底的宝贝

让我尽量把故事线拉扯大吧。。。

很快三强争霸赛的第二场就来了，Harry心烦意乱地抓着鳃囊草，他穿着最便于下水的衣服，心不在焉地和纳威搭着话。这时候的湖边没有风，救世主黑色的乱发没精神地耷拉着。

Draco不在这里。Harry焦虑地望向四周，勇士们和他们的支持者穿过林子赶来，所有人都紧张又激动，媒体也来了，四下人头攒动，树上的乌鸦不厌其烦地扯着嗓....

周围的一切都沸腾着，但Draco不在。

他有无数糟透了的猜测——或许他的铂金男孩正在湖底下，或许被他的爸爸带去做什么不能说的勾当，或许.....他甚至不知道哪一种可能更糟糕，如果今天湖底的人真的是Draco，他们将面临什么？

救世主加快了脚步，强迫自己冷静下来，脑子里却全是Rita Skeeter那支该死的速记笔挥舞着的沙沙声.......

冷汗湿透了后背，凉凉地贴在身上，他想给自己加一道保暖咒却怎么也回想不起来。

救世主已经站在了湖边，他深吸一口气，和其他的三位勇士一样活动着身体。

“Harry！” 就在这时候一个黑皮肤的斯莱特林急忙跑过来，是 Zabini。他的巫师袍因为奔跑而被风张满了，一点斯莱特林绿在周围的一众格兰芬多红里格格不入。

他往救世主身上丢了一个保暖咒。

“ Malfoy特地嘱咐的。你....加油。”他尴尬地拍了拍救世主的肩膀，转身走了。Zabini先生在心里翻了个白眼，梅林知道Malfoy天天在斯莱特林公共休息室里发表些什么言论——  
“他还是个婴儿就战胜了伏地魔！他保护了魔法石！他还打败了蛇怪！....”铂金男孩常常在休息室宣讲，他用夸张的语气讲完之后，总会加一句“但他蠢得可以，脑子和巨怪一样，我最讨厌的就是他。”

梅林知道他的话多矛盾，每次全休息室里所有人都脸上精彩纷呈，只有Crabbe和Goyle懵懵地点着头。

Zabini知道他们关系真不一般，但直到今天早上他才知道他们竟然是该死的恋人！“我的Harry能用守护神咒赶走一百个摄魂怪！但他总忽略自己，一个保暖咒都施不好，人鱼认定了我做他要营救的宝贝，你一定要记住在他下水前给他来一个‘get warmth’ ！” 

好吧，他提前知道了一个秘密，一个小时后就要人尽皆知的秘密。Zabini有些担心他的朋友。

远处下水的命令一出，勇士们纷纷跳进水里。Harry捏着黏黏的鳃囊草往嘴里送，鱼鳃在他耳后冲破皮肤长了出来，他试着摆动了两下腿，就迅速向黑湖深处潜去。

长长的水草张牙舞爪地卷来，救世主用魔杖挥开它们，远远看见了湖底一抹铂金色。

他的Draco安静地睡着，连呼吸都暂停了。救世主见过生气的Draco，挑衅的，惊讶的，温柔的，神采飞扬的Draco·Malfoy，他从没见过这么安静的他。

Harry有一瞬间的错觉，好像自己曾看见过他满身是血地倒在地上微弱地呻吟，又彻底安静下来...记忆中自己慌张地逃走了，这是什么时候的事？

海草又攀上来，Harry胡乱向一团团水草丢了几个“粉身碎骨” ，他的意识越来越混乱又模糊，只管拼命向前游去.....

直到出了水面，Harry都不太记得自己是如何救出Draco的，他的脑子好像断了片的交卷一样。

救世主只觉得精疲力竭，在人群的欢呼声中被他的铂金男孩抱出了水面，又披上了厚厚的毯子，十指紧紧相扣着。 岸上的冷风吹得Harry头脑愈发清晰，他猛然想起Draco做了他湖底的宝贝，和他牵手走到众人面前是多么不被允许。

但他们没有退路了。他不想别扭地解释为“朋友”，如果终究要面对，不如就此刻好了。

Draco·Malfoy紧紧扣住爱人的手，心脏都快要撞出胸腔了。他能远远看到人群高处父亲铂金色的长发，此刻的父亲一定面无表情，Draco知道那是他发怒的前兆。Mr.Malfoy 平常挂着势在必得的笑容，出离愤怒时也最多是面无表情。Malfoy就该如此，父亲从小就教导他。

人群里议论纷纷，救世主能感到人们的视线或探究，或羡慕，又或是阴毒地落在他们十指相扣的手上，Hermione站在背后拍了拍他的肩膀以示支持，她还死死拽住了冲动又生气的Ron，

“Stay！”Hermione压低了声音对Ron如此不容置疑地命令道。

“别上前一步，也别转身走掉。” 她紧皱着眉头， “Harry需要我们，但在他身后就足够了。”

勇士们纷纷出水，带着自己的朋友，心上人上了岸。

摄像机刺眼的光在四面八方闪烁着，Draco·Malfoy感到自己在发抖，他太害怕了，他有极强的想哭的冲动，他从没像此刻一样需要母亲的安慰。

但他必须像个Malfoy一样，体面，优雅，无懈可击。

他必须镇定又可靠，因为他的救世主是只格兰芬多的鲁莽狮子，他想让他安心。

他想了许多，从他和救世主在摩金夫人的长袍店初遇到现在，再到遥远的未来，这一切都给他无尽的勇气....

Draco·Malfoy从前总是从别人口中知道Harry·Potter的英雄事迹，他的绿色礼物盒总淹没在人们的热情和鲜花掌声里，他总是默默望着他，总是花大把时间把金发梳得服服帖帖，总是搜肠刮肚地找着能挑起救世主反抗的讽刺话语，他甚至愿意花半个上午带着一群人等在救世主必经的路口只为了吵上几句.....

他的爱别扭得可怕，但还好他们绕了一整个地球那么远，抓住了彼此。这一个多月像梦一样，他不知道他们如今牵手走到了人前将会面临什么。

他的Harry一生下来就失去一切又肩负所有，麻瓜厌恶他的特别，巫师心安理得地享受着救世主的庇护。 

他的傻Potter满心烧着赤诚的爱，却没有几个人爱赤诚真实的他。人们称赞他的坚强，却不愿接受他的脆弱。

他想着一切的一切，心中酸胀又满足，竟然生出了一种奇异的平静。

他好像等待这一刻很久很久了，久得像有两辈子那么长，才能握着救世主的手走到阳光底下。

“Harry，我可能会消失一段时间，我想我必须要面对父亲了。” 铂金男孩转身把自己的毛毯也搭到了救世主身上，

“但你相信我会处理好一切的，对吗？”他露出一个轻松的笑，

“我有的是办法，可不像你这么傻。你只需要照顾好自己，别再受伤了。我已经让Zabini看着你了，你有什么需要的也可以叫Crabbe和Goyle去做。”铂金男孩的嘴一张一合地，有条不紊地  
交代着所有事。

救世主望进那双灰色的眼睛，那里永远迷雾一般神秘，像黑湖一样深不见底，却是自己可以放心依靠的安全屋。

“听明白了吗，记住，记住，有什么就告诉Zabini，他会告诉我。”Draco感到自己的视线快要模糊了，眼泪不争气地上涌。

“来不及了Potter，我要吻你了。”

救世主还没有反应过来，就有一个轻柔的吻落在他唇角，一个带着无限克制和无限爱意的吻。他绿色的眼睛里大滴眼泪滑落，源源不断地，好像黑湖都是他哭出来的一样。

“Goodbye kiss” 

铂金男孩又坏坏地眨了眨眼，睫毛湿湿的，像是还带着黑湖的水汽。他摩挲着救世主的手，又碰了碰他的脸，“等我，我爱你。”

最后他抽身离开了，向着他父亲的方向大步走去。

救世主看着他匆匆忙忙的背影，心脏被人揪着一样疼。他其实都看到了，Draco·Malfoy转过身去“揉眼睛”的动作，和他眼底一片迷雾中的藏着的倾盆大雨。

“Me too” 他小声的说，我也爱你，你也要等我。


	6. 赌上我自己

《铂金演说家》6 赌上我自己

马尔福庄园里书房黑色的木门虚掩着。

走廊没有点灯，屋里也昏暗着。Draco在门口犹豫了一下，最终还是轻轻在门上扣了三下，推开了那扇沉重的大门。

不知道为什么，这一瞬间Draco Malfoy 会突然想起小时候无数次推开这扇门的复杂心情——无数次在这里紧张又兴奋地大冒险，无数次从噩梦中醒来跑来亮堂的书房。

父亲好像只会严肃的勒令自己回去？其实偶尔，也有时候会塞给自己几本书，允许自己带在身边，安静地待着。

大多数时候这扇大门都不为自己敞开。但为数不多的记忆里，这里的炉火充足又温暖，噼啪的轻响声让人安心，就像父亲一样永远那么可靠又让他敬佩。

这里偶尔有和客人的谈话声传出来，他无数次垫着脚尖故意经过这里，憧憬着自己有一天像所有大人一样与父亲平等对话，那样父亲该有多骄傲。

此时的Draco Malfoy站在屋内，失神地望着窗外，摇摇欲坠的日光在昏暗的书房投下最后一点残影。Lucius Malfoy 坐在书桌前，几乎要淹没在黑暗里了。

“我不认为你清楚自己在做什么。”Lucius望着站在门边的儿子，“你最好告诉我你是在利用他，是吗？”他挑了挑眉，蛇头杖轻轻敲着桌沿，回响在空阔死寂的房间里。

”我头脑非常清醒，我的所有举动都出自真心。“铂金男孩低着头，看着地上父亲被拉长的影子发呆。他已经不再是小不点了，他知道父亲谈不上善良，但只要足够伟大就够了不是吗，他从前一直想成为父亲那样的人。

他从没想过今天。

“看来是我的教育出了差错，还是你被灌输了什么肮脏的玩意儿？你该知道我们的立场。“

”我不会给你太多时间，你知道怎么做。最后他只能死。“

“Father！”

金发男孩抬起头，几乎是带着哭腔的向Lucius大吼“我从没请求过你，父亲，我们不能站在他的对立面…… 他不会死的，不可能……无论发生什么，他都会赢的!我拼尽全力也会让他赢的！“ 

他歇斯底里地大吼着，”这也是为了Malfoy家的利益不是吗？我们不和他作对，就会获得胜利的好处，人们都相信救世主，不是吗？“ 

“Please…”他的声音骤然压低了，小声地哀求着

最后泄了气一样不说话了，无声的泪流满面。

还是在哭，为什么这么没用啊，什么也改变不了……

Draco绝望地想着那双碧绿的眼睛倒映着自己时的样子，脑子一片混沌，意识模糊起来。

Lucius看着他向前走了两步，到了书桌前。

“父亲，我想和你立一个牢不可破誓言。”他轻声说。镇定得不像刚刚那个歇斯底里的少年

“我很好奇，有什么东西能让你用死亡来约束你的父亲。”Lucius偏着头，阴沉着脸

“没什么，只是需要您承诺永远保守接下来我要说的秘密，不告诉任何人。

而我，保证这些内容的真实性。”Draco平静地望进父亲那双灰蒙蒙的眼睛

“好啊，我很期待。”Lucius眯起眼睛，死死盯着自己的儿子

他们随意叫来了一个仆从就立下了如此郑重的誓言，Draco也没想到父亲会如此轻易地答应自己，或许因为他真的很好奇？

“你可以说了。”Lucius从书桌后绕到了Draco身边

“父亲，神秘人要归来了，我想您应该清楚。”

Draco瞥了眼Lucius被袖子盖住的手臂，“他在召唤你们，对吧。”

“这和你要说的有什么关系”Lucius皱着眉，下意识地动了动手臂，挥开打探的目光

“基于某一些事实，我无法跟您解释，但Harry和神秘人的确头脑相连”Draco观察者父亲的表情，

“他能看到神秘人的一些决定，而神秘人并不知道这种联结。只要他学好了大脑封闭术，就没什么问题了。”

金发男孩似乎很满意于看到父亲脸上常年挂着的假笑终于出现一丝裂痕，Lucius甚至有些失态地碰倒了一本手边立着的书，他抬手将铂金色的长发往耳后别了别，

“你在学校学到了很多”他握着蛇头杖的手有点发颤，看着面前这个快和自己个头一样高的儿子。

“所以您的答案是？“

“向我证明，向我证明他能做点什么，光是这点小优势算不了什么。”

Draco知道父亲已经被说动了

”改天再说吧，你可以出去了，下个星期回去上学。“Lucius固执的看着Draco Malfoy，示意他出去

“Cissy，我们谈谈“ Lucius对着端着茶点进来的Narcissa说

“晚安，父亲，母亲。”Draco笑了笑，向门外走去。他知道母亲会支持他的，支持他一切决定。

当他回到卧室的时候，Zabini的猫头鹰已经在窗台上等着他了。

铂金男孩拆开信————

【在想你，你呢】

乱糟糟的字体一看就是救世主的手笔，Draco笑着在下面添到

【想的时间是你的一万倍那么长，想的程度是一万零一倍】

“可惜不能呆太久啊。”他把信给猫头鹰，一个人站在窗前边喃喃

“好久不见”


	7. 有求必应屋的另一种重逢

铂金演说家7 有求必应屋的另一种重逢

捱过一周的焦躁等待，Draco Malfoy 终于在夜里用门钥匙回到了学校。

最近似乎整个学校都热闹欢腾，舞会即将举行。

小精灵忙碌着为学校添上花花绿绿的装饰，庞大的圣诞树架起来了，空气中总有甜腻腻的食物香味，混杂着女孩子们有意抹上的香水，游荡在圣诞前的霍格沃茨走廊。常常有女生聚在一起，对男孩子们议论纷纷又不敢上前，也有许多勇敢的男孩子乘机告白，找到了心仪的舞伴。

勇士Harry Potter最近频频夜游，他已返回密室拿到了蛇怪的毒牙，正计划着去取拉文克劳德冠冕。

救世主不知道自己这次能留多久，只能尽快做些准备。他晚上披着隐形衣出门，白天精疲力竭地应付着课堂。偶尔在学校远远看到Cedric，他又庆幸又害怕，整颗心都紧绷着。Ron说他最近很奇怪，每天都很累，看着大家的眼神难受的要命。他也只能随意开个玩笑掩盖过去。

他不想邀请舞伴，也不知道Malfoy什么时候会回来，现在的自己其实有点不知道怎么面对他。

救世主看了一眼熟睡的Ron，披上隐形衣向门口走去。夜晚的霍格沃茨终于安静了下来，偶有雕像梦呓着，让空荡荡的走廊不至于太落寞。费里奇臭着脸，提着油灯从身旁经过，身后还跟着是不是呜咽几声的猫。

Harry顺着记忆在头盔上取得了冠冕，装进了伸缩袋里，但他没有立刻折返。救世主先生被回忆粘住了脚，呆愣愣的四下望着这间堆满杂物的屋子。

这里会有一个消失柜吗，又或许一场大火？

也许不会了，他提前握住了那只手，不会让他再陷进压抑致郁的泥沼。

“Potter”

救世主转过身，皱了皱眉，看着面前的金发男孩“Malfoy？”

“是我，是我”金发男孩抿了抿唇，有些紧张的揉了揉头发“你也…是你吧？”

“是的，我也是我”Harry笑了，Draco有没有发现，他做了个标准的Potter式小动作？

然后他们就沉默了，不约而同的想到了最后在此的那场尴尬对峙，最后救世主叹了口气，走上前抱住了Draco。

“你在害怕什么，怕我不认你吗。”Harry把头埋在金发男孩的胸口，这具身体对两人之间的亲密已经太熟悉了。

“对于你的事，我什么都怕。”Draco紧紧搂着救世主，脸轻轻蹭着怀里的人蓬乱却柔软的黑发。

“进入这个世界之前，你在哪里？”

“我在一个像离别的车站一样，白茫茫的地方，我好像旁观者一样窥探着幕布前的一切。我看着一切发生，却什么也改变不了。”Draco的胸腔随着话语嗡鸣着，救世主感到他的低落。

“你知道我是怎么掀开那层幕帘的吗”

救世主摇了摇脑袋，弄得Draco胸口痒痒的。

“我变成白鼬那天，你竟然追了进来。我那时候又震惊又害怕，我没想过你会在乎我的感受，又太害怕错过你了。”Draco声音哑哑的，视线朦胧不清

“可能是我太害怕了，所以不停地撞着那层幕帘，我从前也那么干，但从没成功过。其实也有点疼，但那天我竟然撞了没几下就看见你在眼前了……”

救世主猛的抬起头，“你受伤了吗？我们算是灵魂吗？会有什么后果？”

Draco笑着揪了揪救世主的鼻子“没有，我没问题，我想我们算灵魂吧，你的问题可真多。”对面那双翠绿的眼睛像镇定剂一样缓解他所有的不安，却又是他的软肋，是他所有恐惧和忧虑的根源。

“是我太着急了…我那边……和你也差不多，只是我精疲力竭地躺了很久，醒来的时候就看见你在水下像睡着了一样…我迷迷糊糊的，又太着急了，忘记了火焰杯那回事。我使劲儿拍着幕帘，一下子就在水底了…有点像个门钥匙，天旋地转的。”

“我只是睡了一会儿，但你一定等了很久很久吧……”

“所以吻我吧，救世主先生，这样我才会原谅你。”铂金男孩又挂上了坏笑，

“不许想烦人的计划了，拯救世界先放一放，要紧的是吻我。”

角落的画像背过身去，拉文克劳女士默默飘走了，窗外的黑夜闭上了眼睛，救世主垫着脚吻了他的爱人。

有求必应屋里百年来有求必应，时间的那一头，有两个男孩曾请求重逢。


	8. 【德哈】铂金演说家8 圣诞走廊Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一辆车驶过

圣诞舞会正热闹着。谈话声和时不时爆发的笑声淹没在高昂的舞曲里，巨大的圣诞树闪着柔和的光，所有人都忙着享受狂欢。

没人注意到开舞之后勇士Harry Potter就溜走了，又或许只有他被丢下的舞伴知道。

夜幕低垂着，学校走廊里空落落的。偶尔走过醉醺醺的学生，嘴里嘟哝不停，飘过一阵甜甜的酒气，空气里留下混乱的喃语。也有躲在角落互诉衷肠的情侣，Harry瞥了一眼周围稀稀拉拉的人们，向着花园深处走去。

救世主在找他的心上人。

Harry摸出了兜里的活点地图，铂金男孩的名字清晰的印在小径尽头。

“Draco Malfoy…”救世主忍不住用手戳了戳着那个飘忽不定的名字，后面连着一串一会儿向左一会儿向右的脚印。这个来回踱步的铂金小少爷，他等不及了。

救世主想到此忍不住笑了起来，他收起活点地图加快脚步向着那个左摇右摆的名字奔去。昏黄的小路灯藏在灌木深处，四季都开得热情的花儿在两边招摇着，飞快的掠过救世主的视野。

上次圣诞舞会自己在做什么呢？他并不很清明的脑袋转着，隔着一层薄雾往回忆深处探去。他那时候穿着Weasley夫人帮忙买的西装，跳着生疏的舞步，Draco在哪里？他不记得了，他还记得Ron那件繁复的套装，却对他的Draco一点印象也没有。

还好还好，现在他的铂金男孩终于出现在了他的眼前。

花园里这回廊真是太长了，比记忆力哪一次都长。

“Draco！”救世主觉得自己太迫不及待了，矜持，矜持！他告诉自己。

“Honey Honey”救世主还在跟自己较劲的时候，已经被塞进一个滚烫的怀里了。

救世主埋在铂金男孩的胸口，淡淡的酒气混着花园里的清香往他鼻尖凑，他好像醉醺醺的了。“你喝酒了。”他听见自己说，又蹭了蹭Draco的前襟，

“上一次你也是穿的这一件吗”Harry又问道

“嗯，我妈妈准备的，和上辈子一模一样”Draco带着点儿鼻音轻声说着

“你感冒了吗？是不是着凉了？你刚刚在哪里？等了多久了？”

“小问题精，你一次问了太多啦。”Draco安抚地揉了揉怀里那个乱拱的黑脑袋，“我没有等太久，也没有着凉，只是对救世主太感冒啦。”他又戳了戳Harry的脸颊，

“刚刚呢，我一直有努力鼓掌，看你跳舞，又鼓掌，然后就在等你。”

花园里下着细细密密的小雨，铂金男孩牵着今天的舞会主角在校园里游荡着。他们路过的时候，角落的男女惊慌地分开，远远的还能看见Snape教授领着费里奇四处“捉奸”。

“Harry，你带隐形衣了吗。”铂金男孩突然拉着救世主停下了，“我们在这里聊会儿天吧。”他笑得坏坏的，Harry总觉得没那么简单

“Snape教授他们要来了，我们还是走吧，而且隐形衣可遮不住我们两个”救世主反驳着，却还是打开了伸缩袋，拽出了那件隐形衣。

“Come on” Draco已经把外套铺在了地上，坐下拍了拍身旁的位置

“天呐 你真的会着凉” 救世主缩到了他身旁，用隐形衣盖住他们俩

“不行啊 还是太小了，我们长大了，Draco” Harry正费力地拉扯着着隐形衣的边角，突然被身边的男孩拽了过去，又一把抱到了身上。

“嗷！”救世主惊呼着，绿色的大眼睛瞪着对面蓄谋已久的人“你一开始就是这么想的，梅林啊，我就知道，你一开始就想好的！”

“对呀，我的宝贝这么聪明，什么都逃不过你的漂亮眼睛。”Draco一点儿也没有被抓包的尴尬，反而得寸进尺地解着救世主的扣子，

“你究竟为什么穿得这么复杂.....我讨厌舞会....”铂金男孩放弃了和救世主的扣子斗争，直接魔杖一挥，连救世主的裤子都被他拽了下来，他们的衣服被Draco胡乱塞进伸缩袋  
里。

“Get warmth” 一个温暖咒加在了两个紧紧贴着彼此的男孩身上，

“再靠近一点儿，我好冷...”铂金男孩用力搂着腿上的救世主，趁他不注意又施了个润滑咒

“好吧好吧，千万别着凉了,你....唔.....”Harry后半句的唠叨被吞进了一个深吻里

铂金男孩的舌头灵活地敲开对方的牙关，滑了进去，追着救世主笨拙的小舌头，把Harry吻得满脸通红，软软地攀在Draco身上，努力地仰头迎合着这个吻。

“little pussy～我带来了你的小尾巴....” Draco摸出了团白色的绒毛，连着两个圆圆的钢球

“梅林啊.....你从哪里弄来的!”救世主张着被亲肿的小嘴，湿漉漉的眼睛楞楞地望向那团绒毛

“玩具当然是给你买的，Honey....”铂金男孩埋在救世主的肩窝含混地说着，一只手抓着白色的尾巴探向Harry身下

“唔......嗯.......”Harry抓着他的铂金男孩，不安地扭着，

“乖，别动”

Harry感到小球正慢慢地挤进自己的身体里，又胀又疼，却有种奇怪的被填满的感觉...他的视线模糊了，脸颊又被羞耻的满足感染得通红....只感觉胸口被Draco的金发刺得痒痒  
的。

雨好像下大了，隔着哗啦的雨声能隐约听到费里奇那只猫暴躁的叫声，学生被捉住的惊呼声。空气里弥漫着木头混着雨水的味道，一抬头原来是槲寄生伸向了这个春光无限的  
角落...

“槲寄...生.......”Harry轻飘飘地说着，他的意识模模糊糊的，好像躺在一团乌云的正下方，快被雨水冲走了....

Draco不知道什么时候又把小尾巴扯出来了，弄得Harry哼哼唧唧地张着小嘴抗议

“Sweety，你总能让我觉得一切玩具都那么多余...” 金发男孩吻了吻身上那个奶团子，扶着自己硕大的性器挺进了他湿润的穴口

“嗷～....啊.......啊....”救世主的红红的小舌尖又探出来了，他总是忍不住在舒服的时候伸出舌头，总是让Draco联想到伸懒腰的猫咪...

不远处传来急匆匆的脚步声，救世主一下子清醒了一半，慌张地捂住了嘴

“快再靠过来点，隐形衣遮不住我们了”铂金男孩轻声哄骗着，把怀里的Harry压向自己

“唔........唔......”Harry身体里的硕大性器一下子深入，随着他每个轻轻的动作刮擦着肠壁。他的眼睛快要失焦了...好像浑身都酥酥麻麻的泡在蜂蜜罐子里，只好紧紧搂着他的  
Draco，咬着牙不能出声。

脚步声停在了救世主身后，费里奇扯着沙哑的声音抱怨学生们如何不检点，Snape教授轻蔑地哼了声。他们好像又走开了，长袍带起一阵风，脚步声也远了。

Harry喘着气，深呼吸着，胡乱挠着Draco劲瘦的背脊，胸口那个金脑袋忙个不停

“Seetheart，舞会上为了看你我什么都没吃.....”他沉重的呼吸打在救世主的胸口，一只手轻轻揉弄着救世主粉粉的乳尖，

“我好饿..”Draco轻声说，舌尖舔舐着Harry胸前的小红果，又用牙齿轻轻咬着

救世主隔着迷蒙的泪水看见了围拢来的槲寄生，拽起了那个金色的脑袋，迷迷糊糊地仰头亲吻着对方

“现在吻了你，我们就不会再分开了..”Harry身体里胀得发疼，却更紧地搂住了他的Draco

“那以后你甩不掉我了”

“生一支魁地奇球队怎么样”铂金男孩恶意地建议着

“好吧好吧...”救世主嘟哝着，小舌头舔了舔Draco的喉结

铂金男孩又激动又震惊，真不知道救世主有没有认真听自己的话...

不过只要他们抓紧了彼此，未来总会来的，魁地奇球队嘛，也总会有的。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢大家阅读～喜欢的话点下kudo哦～也可以评论，也许会有后续啦


End file.
